Looking Up
by saraelle
Summary: A materialistic girl trying her hardest not to fit in can be quite challenging when you have a drop-dead sexy ex-boyfriend trying to get you to come back, while his loner brother is the one you want more than anything.


**L o o k i n g U p**

_Chapter One:_ **IN FOR THE KILL**

It's such a shame that most people have the stereotypical American dream burnt into their brains. If you want to be successful you must follow these steps: graduate from a high-end university, get a degree or a masters in something that will pay loads of money, get paid loads of money, buy a house, sell the house and buy a mansion, start making a family, but make sure not to have too many babies. You still want to be rich until you retire. We've been brought up to know and dream for this superficial reality. Even if one were to ever get to the end of this lifeless cycle, they probably wouldn't be happy.

This is the reality I live in. My parents met each other in their early high school years and by the time university came upon them, they were on the verge of getting engaged. Not to say that they weren't happy before, they were ecstatic to have the opportunity of loving each other all of their years. However, once they eventually got married and settled down, they realized that marriage and creating a family wasn't as easy as they thought. Mortgages, debts, and all of that _fun_ stuff were never analyzed before.

My parents grew up fast and learned how to live with each other in order to have a _happy_ life. They got wonderful jobs as lawyers and got paid lots of money to buy an extremely extravagant mansion on a peak overlooking the city. It was all very beautiful. They then decided to have some children but ended up with only one. I was spoiled rotten and taught to having everything put before me without earning anything and having any consequences.

As time passed, I learned that not everything my parents taught me were correct. By thinking of myself as more important than other people and having the privileges that weren't mine to have, I made myself look like a lesser person and more of a snobby little brat that came from uptown. That same exact stereotype had stuck with me ever since and I hadn't made any effort to change it. It was all much easier to have everything the way you wanted and not follow anyone's particular rules or conditions.

By the time high school came about, I was the queen of the school and people weren't calling me snobby anymore… they admired me. They thought my confidence and ignorance was something to look up to and not be ashamed of. To me, this was a little bit ridiculous, but nonetheless impressive. I'd made friends with other girls and boys like me and had no problem with any of them because they thought like I did. We ran the school and had each other's backs.

So, it was inevitable for me to finally decide to date my major opponent and put the cherry on top for my stereotypical life. Edward Cullen; _the_ Edward Cullen. Him and his wonderful midnight locks that floated every which way; him and his beautiful green eyes that looked like a deep ocean or a grassy meadow. He was my major competition but at the same time, he was like my soul mate. He grew up in a very similar way to the one that I grew up in. He had the same goals as I did and yet he was very different than I was. Of course, I was very feminine and was not ashamed of showing it off, yet he was very masculine and was proud of it. As a result, we were both physically and emotionally drawn to each other only after about two or three weeks after we started dating.

This was as much a good thing, as it was a bad thing. Since we only knew the basics of each other, the physical and emotional need to be together was what made our relationship last. When I missed him, I wasn't even sure why I missed him. There was no substance to back up the fact that I eventually came to love him. The only foundations that we made were when we passed base 1, base 2, base 3 and eventually came to a home-run. I guess I started loving him then, and I guess he started loving me, too.

However, like most relationships, my relationship with Edward had as much or even more doubt. Although I never came to actually admit it, I was scared shitless of losing Edward and having a fault where my pride and personality came into mind. If Edward were to ever cheat on me or find a better person to have in his life, my ego would be forever bruised and I wouldn't be looked at the same anymore. And consequently, I wasn't sure if I could go through that just yet.

But Edward always seemed to shock me. No matter who went past him with a beautiful face or an amazing body, Edward only had eyes for me. That's when I knew he loved me. Except, relationships can get quite boring after so long, and since Edward and I had lasted over 3 years, it was becoming a hassle to even kiss him anymore. I'd realize, time to time, that Edward had only change so drastically since the first time I saw him; he was still as gorgeous. Thus is why I hadn't had the guts to say anything to him… our attraction to one another got the best of us.

Other than Edward, I had my eyes on another, believe it or not. I know, Miss. Rosalie Hale, should never be unfaithful to her loving boyfriend, Edward Cullen. I wasn't. I just had another type of attraction to another type of male. His name was Emmett Cullen and ironically, he was Edward's brother. That is why I couldn't tell anyone about my infatuation for Emmett. It would be the end of me, as we now know it. And like I said before, I wasn't ready for it… until now.

I couldn't put up with any of it anymore. The false friends that I had made and the false relationship that I adored and still loved were too much of a soap opera that was the reality of my life. I would rather be someone that had a real and adventurous, out of the box, kind of life, than be stuck with my materialistic life that I had now.

So by the end of it all, it comes down to the last moments of my wonderful life gone down the drain. I continued and walked right up to Edward in his stunning house, after we had just had our last moment of spontaneous _love_, and said, "Baby, it's time we have a serious talk."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone :) I'm new on fan fiction, but I have a fiction press account _saraelle_. I hope you liked the chapter and want to read more, I always wanted to write a twilight fanfic but I never thought I could quite grasp the character's so well. I hope I did it some justice. The song I used for this chapter is: IN FOR THE KILL by: LA ROUX. It's an amazing song and she's a great artist. Please, do me a favour & **_review_**, **_subscribe_** + **_author/story alert_** if you like the story and want more! If I get at least 10 reviews by Friday, I will post up the next chapter on Saturday!


End file.
